The field of the invention relates generally to overcurrent protection fuses, and more specifically, to modular fuse holders for overcurrent circuit protection.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals, so that when electrical current through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible elements melt and open one or more circuits through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
A variety of different types of fuse holders are known providing electrical interfaces for overcurrent protection fuses. Such fuse holders are typically wired into circuitry with line and load side terminals, and the fuses complete an electrical connection within the fuse holder between the line and load side terminals. Existing fuse holders, however, have not completely met the needs of those in the art, and improvements are desired.